Sexy Can I
by heatt
Summary: Gabriella just wants to spend some time with her boyfriend. Will she be able to make this happen without any intrusions? Oh how things go when you want alone time with your boyfriend. Oneshot. Read & Review.


This oneshot is for Corri because I promised her a story to make her laugh, lol. And I think I did pretty well, but you tell me. Read & Review.

-

"Troy? When are you coming over?" Gabriella Montez asked her boyfriend of two years, he was being a typical boy and making things difficult. Boys are so dumb sometimes; cell phones die and girls don't have all day to wait for an answer.

"Um before tomorrow?" Troy replied.

Why did I have to pick such a retarded boyfriend? Gabriella asked herself that question frequently. "Troy. Please, its been like three years since we hung out and I think that I might have broke my foot!" Lying always works, she thought.

"YOU WHAT! I'M ON MY WAY! NOW!"

Yup, lying works.

Troy arrived at her house five minutes later. He lived about ten miles away from Gabriella, and he made it in record time, which means he went faster than a turtle for once, since he always drove about ten miles per hour, which annoyed her to no end.

"GABI! WHERE ARE Y-" He saw her walk into the living room, "You're walking fine? What?"

"I lied."

"You sexy sly liar," He reached toward her waist.

Together they made their way to her room and started stripping each others clothes off. Gabriella wasn't going to lie; she loved having sex with her boyfriend. After a year of doing it together, they became experts. You can bet on her knowing his sweet spot. Oh yeah, she knew it very well.

"Um Gabi. I can't do this." Troy said.

"WHAT?! TROY IS BEEN FUCKING THREE MONTHS SINCE WE HA-"

"No, turn around."

"Why? I'm trying to have sex with you, let's get moving, boyfriend!"

"Babe, you're dog, it's invasive. She is seeing me butt naked right now."

"Well…Shadow doesn't mind. I mean it's not like she hasn't seen a boy naked before."

"Huh?"

"Uh hello? Troy Lucas Bolton? I have had Shadow all of my little brothers life, clearly she has seen boys naked."

"Not me…It's embarrassing. I feel invaded."

Gabriella burst out laughing, "Oh, my God, baby, she's a dog."

Troy stood up, butt freaking naked and walked to the door, "Get out! Shadow, leave! Sex is better to imagine! If you want to have sex, go do it with my cat!"

Gabriella couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. Watching your boyfriend, butt naked, yell at your little dog to leave while you're trying to have sex, was the finniest thing ever.

"Babe, this isn't funny. I AM NAKED! AND YOUR DOG IS SEEING MY LITTLE TROY!"

"Oh…my…God….you ju-just said…little Troy" Gabriella couldn't control her laughing at her boyfriend.

Finally Shadow got the picture and left the room. Actually Troy shoved her out with his foot. He made his way back to Gabriella, who was calm and laying on her bed.

-

Fifteen minutes later, after some hardcore sex, like said-Gabriella knew his spot very well, they were laying under the covers, still having more energy they decided to do it again. Yeah three months was far too long to wait.

"Gabriella!" her eight year old brother, Nate yelled, "I'm home. Where are you?"

Gabriella panicked, she was naked. With her boyfriend. They were doing it.

"Troy, don't move, we were taking a nap." She demanded him to say.

Nate walked in. "Oh hey Troy."

"Hey little man."

"Gabriella, can I have a popsicle?"

"Um, Nate. Go do your homework and um, when you finish you can have one."

"Yes!" He yelled and ran back downstairs.

Then they heard a door slam. Uh-oh. Her mother was home. They heard foot steps running quickly up the stairs. They were dead, no question.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ! GET OUT OF THAT BED AND DRESSED RIGHT NOW!" Maria Montez bellowed.

Troy tried to hide his laugh.

"NOW."

Gabriella and Troy got out of bed and got dressed and met her mother downstairs.

"Oh hey Ms. Montez. Lovely day?" Troy said like a total moron. Her mother just saw them doing it, and he says 'lovely day'? Why was he so retarded and why did she have to fall in love with him? Oh right those eyes, they can kill a girl, but not her. They were more hypnotic and he could get away with anything with them.

"Oh Troy, just dandy. How was my daughter?" Her mother said.

Troy smiled a big cheesy grin, "Well, I don't want to go into detail, but it was good as ice cream."

"You compared sex with me and ice cream?" Gabriella asked smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, there's always room for more" he winked.

"This is nice to know about my eighteen year old daughter. Oh and Troy, nice abs!" Maria said.

"Mom! Don't hit on my boyfriend!"

"Oh don't worry, babe. You will always be the love of my life. Always," Troy said as he approached her grabbing her waist and pressing his soft lips upon hers.

"You are such a cheesy dork sometimes. I wonder how you got this way," Gabriella smiled.

"Its talent."

"I love it."

Yeah, the sex was good, she thought. Seeing him try to get the dog to leave was hilarious, but him inside of her was much more fun. Ah, sex was good.


End file.
